This invention is primarily directed to an improved radar for detecting and identifying remote objects or targets by means of electromagnetic wave energy. The method and principles to be described may also be applied, however, to other types of wave energy, such as ultrasonic waves in sonar systems.
As in known radar systems the present method involves the utilization of various processing techniques for extracting useful information from the return signal or waves reflected from the target.
The radar system described here provides optimum detection and identification of targets while minimizing the effect of background clutter and the impairments caused by the propagation of the electromagnetic waves through space.
This is achieved utilizing a set of new concepts for signal processing, the applicability of which is made feasible by the development of new technology for generating microwaves and in particular digital signal processing.